


Ever So Slightly

by Ladybird_Sparrow



Series: EliCroft [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Again sort of, Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, Brotherly Bonding, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Good Elijah Kamski, Kingsman: The Secret Service AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Elijah Kamski, POV Mycroft Holmes, RK900/Gavin Reed if you squint - Freeform, Sort Of, dubious morality elijah kamski, mutual pining to enemies to lovers, mycroft holmes is arthur, really hard, scopolamine devils breath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird_Sparrow/pseuds/Ladybird_Sparrow
Summary: There's an attack at the very first Peace Convention held for androids and humans at London and Mycroft Holmes has to deal with it. Meanwhile, Elijah Kamski doesn't know what to do with his free time and bothers Gavin instead.Then agents, both humans and android turned up missing or worse.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Elijah Kamski
Series: EliCroft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Ever So Slightly

**Author's Note:**

> May 15 2020 Update: Betaed by the fantastic [Nerdherderette.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/profile) xD  
> Thank you!!!
> 
> [A bigger version of the artwork.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/605004070985662476/718541106567970836/eversoslightly-grpx-fin-byLsparrow-with-ttle.png)

\-- Kingsman Headquarters, London, 2040 

Feelings were such an inconvenience.

Mycroft first saw the incident broadcast live last night. He had now watched, for the thirteenth time that morning, and now for the first time in the presence of his agents for their briefing, how Elijah Kamski fell victim to the potent chemical mixed in the confetti blast on stage.

He would say it again and again, even though he hated being redundant. Feelings were such an inconvenience.

Even though they both lived in different countries, separated by the profession they had chosen, Mycroft watched from afar as the _‘Man of the Century’_ rose to glory and waited for the flame he felt for Elijah to die out. After all, it was only logical for these irrational feelings to ebb away with the lack of presence in each other's lives.

But seventeen years had passed since they last spoke, since he kissed those lips, since _‘The Ice Man’_ learned that he was, after all this time, a man capable of love; this terrorist act was the unfortunate testament that the flame certainly stayed alive.

In fact, as he watched the recorded footage with his team in the conference hall, that flame burned like an inferno desperate to burst out of him in his silent rage. 

Not only did he know Elijah Kamski on a personal level, but there was no denying the man’s importance, especially in the android community. And they failed to protect this VIP, foreign guest-speaker on the day of the Android Revolution’s second-year anniversary, no less.

The abduction that happened at the press conference was a direct assault to their national security. It’s already a disaster, but he had a hunch it was bound to get worse. 

Mycroft paused the recording, chaos frozen on-screen. He glanced at his wristwatch in silent discontent.

Merlin was the one who would inform the agents about their mission and objectives, but his right-hand man was running late for some reason. In the meantime, he would have to put up with the displeasure of wasting more time by pointing out _obvious_ information to his agents. Merlin would hopefully have arrived by then. 

He turned to address his agents and was about to discuss the gathered evidence, specifically the chemical used and how they could connect it to the culprits when three consecutive knocks derailed his line of thought. The door opened and one of their senior tech managers entered the office.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but…” The expression on Amelia’s face told him everything he needed to know.

“It’s Sherlock, isn’t it?” he stated begrudgingly and extended his hand. The case had been bumped to top-priority and Mycroft had therefore left his phone on silent for the current meeting. 

Sherlock, of course, would not be stopped by decorum and would reach him through his colleagues instead. However, Amelia didn’t give him her phone. Instead, she leaned in and discreetly told him what his brother wanted.

“He demanded to be put on speaker, sir,” she said with raised eyebrows and a tone that clearly indicated how ridiculous that request was.

“Just put him through,” he politely requested. Or tried to, because his voice was edged with annoyance. Not to put blame on her lack of understanding, but it would be faster to hear what his brother wanted to say so that they could all move on with today’s agenda. 

Because, in spite of everything, there’s nothing that Sherlock could say out loud that would be damaging, in any shape or form, to Mycroft and his team. He had worked with them for years, and they could be trusted with secrecy and to keep an open mind. 

And so, with a heavy sigh, Amelia tapped the phone and activated the speakers.

“Are you done playing with your friends in your little gentleman’s club, Mycroft?”

Mycroft sighed then placed both his hands inside his pockets before he replied. “If you called about the biggest scandal we are currently handling, Sherlock, would you mind getting on with it?”

“The android you sent to tail me blew up.” That made Mycroft pause. He assigned the agent a few days ago for surveillance work. ‘Blowing up’ implied so many things. Most likely connected to their current mission, but there's always a possibility it could be an isolated incident. The growing concern was stifling, and he needed more knowledge about the situation, ASAP.

Mycroft got impatient and snatched the phone from Amelia’s hand and said, “If you’re alive and well enough to interrupt my meeting, then what’s the problem?” Needless to say, Mycroft’s already thinking about who he would put next on the roster and who to contact for the repairs. If the android agent was even salvageable at this point, then it might give them further clues.

“I’m not stupid, Mycroft. Or, should I say, codename: Arthur. Hello to the rest of the Knights currently in your posh spy room.” Mycroft only sighed deeply at the bomb his brother dropped, but the rest in the room all stiffened up, including the very few android agents present as well as those who were attending the meeting via the augmented-reality hologram display. 

For certain, he wasn’t surprised by Sherlock’s knowledge of the Secret Service. After all, this was his nosey brother they were dealing with. But, of course, nobody was happy with this revelation. 

Mycroft reassured his agents with a gesture before he replied sarcastically, “Bravo. You’ve wowed us with your incredible doxxing skills, yet again.” A blunt jab to tell his brother that this was illegal and he should hang up the phone, but of course nothing would stop Sherlock.

In one swift breath, his brother replied in a monotonous tone, “I know you sent the android for added security. But guess what happened? It tried to kill Watson and me but failed, miserably. Then it killed itself five--no, seven--minutes ago. Quite odd for such a normally _well-mannered_ deviant android sent by a Kingsman’s agent, don’t you agree?”

Mycroft appreciates the vital information his brother just gave them, but he did not like the troubling implications, in particular, for the rest of what was said. Though they need further proof for him to form a solid conclusion. “Good job on staying alive to pester me. Are you linking this incident to the abducted guest speaker?”

“Yes, the abducted guest speaker,” Sherlock parroted mockingly. “Stop acting like you’re not affected. This was that Kamski bloke you've been pining over for god knows how long, after all.”

Mycroft felt his face heat up to the tips of his ears. That was definitely not knowledge privy to anyone! “I am not--”

But then he was ignored, and at that very second, his brother cut him off with rapid words. “Mister Dead Plastic here wasn’t the only one who went berserk. I’ve not determined the exact radius yet but there’s no need for me to do so. This is your brand of madness to deal with. I’m sure reports would pile up on your end, anyway, to provide the boring details. Again, it’s obvious that Elijah Kamski’s abduction is connected based on the timeline and the man’s profession. I’m certain of it. The robot’s body is waiting for you in my place if you want to get it examined. Thought you would like to know. Goodbye.” His brother hung the phone up.

It’s quite a morbid time to poke fun at him, really. But what else should Mycroft expect from Sherlock? Although he knew it was his little brother’s unconventional way of telling Mycroft, _‘I’m here, always,’_ whether for support or to just annoy him, the thought brought a small smile to his face.

One of the agents who was physically present for the meeting, cleared his throat, catching Mycroft’s attention.

Mycroft took a deep breath and then he was back to his stoic, composed self. “Yes, Percivale?”

“I’ve just received an official report, and based on the evidence...” The younger man’s voice wavered towards the end and color gradually drained from Percivale’s face. Mycroft knew he would have another incoming headache. 

“...I regret to inform you that Merlin had also been declared missing, sir. And from the amount of blood found, he's probably dead."

* * *

\-- CyberLife Tower, Detroit. 

One week ago, 2040 

“Would you fucking quit hacking into my files, Elijah?” Gavin's shout reached the whole top floor as it echoed loudly in the large office space. Out of habit, whenever he had visitors, Elijah made sure that his hair was gathered in a top-knot bun and his clothes were in order, before getting back to what he was doing.

As always, he was alerted the moment Gavin entered the building, but his brother usually wouldn’t come up this fast. Perhaps another pressing concern came up if Gavin would be willing to march straight to his office like this. At least there was no broken furniture, and he hadn’t heard any of his android staff disturbed so far, so Elijah was happy about this improvement.

Eventually, Gavin reached the main room of his office, strutting towards him. Elijah didn’t look up from what he was typing and casually continued with hiding and encrypting the documents he had copied from Gavin’s case files. By the time his brother was in front of his desk, Elijah was beaming. No remorse, whatsoever, to what he had done.

One of his wishes was for his brother to at least stop wearing his dull wardrobe and try on the clothes Elijah had sent. Gavin had only worn black, grey and browns for the last year or so. He’d theorized that maybe it even ruined his brother’s chances at getting a date or helped drive them away.

“Good morning. Do you want some coffee, Gavin?” His voice-activated coffee maker on the counter automatically filled a prepared mug following the mention of  _ ‘coffee’ _ and  _ ‘Gavin’ _ . 

The aroma permeated Elijah’s minimalistic office and added the homey feel he was always fond of, the bittersweet mornings he shared with his brother when he decided to stay in Detroit for good. 

However,  _ ‘coffee’ _ was a lie. It was created to help soothe Gavin’s aggression, but it was hard to tell if it was working or not. Of course, Gavin doesn’t need to know about that.

Then Elijah put his computer to sleep and swiveled his chair away from the desk to stand, moving in a relaxed and refined fashion.

Gavin, on the other hand, was tense and had his arms crossed across his chest while glowering at Elijah. “I know what you were doing and you’ll stop, right now.”

Elijah clasped his hands behind his back then tilted his head and stated, “You’ve already solved six cases and counting with my little assistance.”

“Fuck. Don't you understand? You’re interfering with police work. My police work!” As usual, Gavin had been tempted by the smell of coffee, and he stomped over to the counter to grab the brimming mug.

Elijah watched his brother take a sip before he replied with a thinly veiled smile, “I do understand, but would you rather turn your back on progress and not solve the cases sooner?” Elijah walked toward his brother. 

Gavin replied with clear disgust, “And what? You want me to be proud of that? It wasn’t my work. Seriously, Elijah. What gives?” Gavin asked before gulping down half of the beverage.

Elijah didn’t understand what Gavin’s problem was. He’d only interfered with cases connecting to or pertaining to hate crimes against androids and nothing else. And since the androids lack proper representation in society, solving these cases faster was one of the easiest ways he could help. 

Instead of answering, though, Elijah leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. Then he raised an eyebrow at Gavin, prompting him to elaborate. But his brother only sighed at his lack of a verbal response while Elijah was amused at the game the two of them played.

“Look,” his brother said with an audible groan. He appeared to take a moment to gather his thoughts by draining the contents of the mug before dropping it heavily on the marble counter. “You’ve got what you wanted.” 

Elijah could only scoff at the absurdity of what was being implied. Shadows concealed his eyes as he dipped his head low.

Didn't Gavin realize that the company needed him and not the other way around, especially after CyberLife had fallen into anarchy from corruption and prejudice, even before the android uprising? Yes, he’d agreed to get his position back, but that didn't mean Elijah enjoyed cleaning out this shit hole.

Cryptically, Elijah asked, “What I wanted… you mean me being reinstated as CyberLife’s CEO?” He smiled coldly, mildly disappointed that his brother didn't know him well enough.

But Gavin met his cold stare equally and stated, “No, you dipshit. I’m talking about the fucking revolution.”

That was unexpected. Elijah blinked and immediately concealed all his emotions behind a mask. If he could, he wanted to escape this conversation and upload his consciousness into a  _ garden in his mind _ , but alas, he was no android connected to a server that could abandon their body on a whim. Oh, how envious he was of that one particular android.

Gavin was all fired up, became more animated as he marched back and forth. “If you don’t wanna talk, I get it, alright? I don't even want to ask why you did what you did.” 

In contrast, Elijah remained as still as a statue. He remained leaning against the counter, only following Gavin with his eyes, whiled his brother’s arms slashed and pierced the air with every point he wanted to be make. 

“I don't want to implicate myself. Alright? Or even become a target down the road. And even with how much you’ve fucked with my work lately, making me look better than I really am-- " 

Even though he wasn’t trying to react in any way, Elijah couldn't help the tiny smile at his brother’s admission. 

Gavin continued by pounding a fist against his palm in time with his words. “--I’m still. A fucking. Detective.” Finally, he faced Elijah head-on and loudly exclaimed, “A damn good one!”

Elijah watched as Gavin observed him closely for any minute reactions he would give away, but he remained impassive even when he was being shouted at. His brother’s hostility had lost its effect on him years ago. Because of this, after a few more seconds of scrutiny, Gavindeflated and looked at Elijah scornfully. 

“I’ve been looking into some stuff, and somehow, a very large percentage of the evidence about the source of  _ deviancy _ leads back to you. And it appears that you’ve dipped your pasty hands in most, if not all, the prototype androids significant to the uprising, especially the RK Series. Who the fuck knows what else you have planted out in the world to guarantee that, in some way or another, a revolution happened for the androids?”

Elijah blinked a couple of times. His brother was on point and he silently commended him for uncovering that much. However, that line of thought made him remember another man from his past. He wondered how far and how much Mycroft Holmes would have been able to piece together what he had done just seconds after perusing a little evidence. 

With a subtle smirk, he countered Gavin’s speech with a shrug and said, “ _ God _ only knows.”

With that, Gavin exploded at him again. "Fuck you, Elijah Kamski. Fuck you and your god complex and your goddamn plastic toys!”

Elijah burst out laughing.

Almost two decades had passed since he returned home and accepted the fact that he and Gavin would always be strangers, clumsily grasping onto any connection they could find. He’d already acknowledged that both their barriers were thick and none of them wanted to be the first one to tear it down. Either way, spending time with Gavin was enough for him. He even learned to enjoy the moments where he could sidestep his brother’s verbal jabs.

A few seconds passed and his laughter subsided. They shared a surprisingly quiet moment as Gavin leaned back on the counter next to him, looking buried deep in thought.

Elijah thought Gavin would walk out of his office by this point. He was used to it by now, enough that he was half-expecting it to happen every time he ended up annoying his brother.

He forced his posture to relax and offered his brother an amused but welcoming smile to break the silence. “Well then, Mr Fucking Detective, are you here to arrest me?”

Gavin sighed before replying, "Do you think I’m a moron? Of course not. If all of this came to light before the revolution two years ago, then maybe I might have done something about it. But not now. I’m just… concerned. I guess. Like I said, you got what you wanted.”

It seemed as if Gavin was  _ softer _ and more empathic today. It was very unusual, and Elijah wondered if something had changed. Perhaps his experimental brew was to blame? But still, the rest of what his brother said was difficult to understand, and he gave up trying to figure it out on his own.

“You lost me, Gav. I’m not sure what I’m following.”

Gavin whipped his head back at Elijah, eyes lit up, and promptly pointed a finger at him. “Exactly! You got your precious android uprising. But now that you’ve got that over and done with, you’ve become aimless!”

He shook his head and smiled disbelievingly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I'm the opposite of aimless.” 

Elijah was about to return to his desk but Gavin pushed him back into place. “No. Just listen to me, you smug bastard. Since you’re a die-hard advocate of  _ ‘progress’ _ , you know you really can’t interfere anymore without impeding their growth as a fucking society.” He stepped away, and with a more quiet tone, Gavin added, "Can’t you see how distracted you’ve become? You’re lost.” He furrowed his brows and looked sadly at Elijah. “Very lost."

In return, Elijah only tilted his head at this odd observation. “And perhaps, dear brother of mine, you’ll show me the way?” Then he clicked his tongue and spread his palms outward. “And what’s this all about? I thought you hated androids?"

His brother’s contemplative expression morphed into irritation before pointing a finger right back at Elijah. “I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about you! Now that you don’t have anything to occupy that big brain of yours, you’re making  _ me _ \--" Gavin splayed his fingers in the middle of his chest, then jabbed them harshly at Elijah's, "--your goddamn project.”

Elijah pouted. "That's not true. I only wanted to make things better and easier for you."

"Bullshit." Gavin grabbed the empty mug and shoved it at Elijah. "Then what do you call this, huh?"

Elijah froze. Although he did try several himself, he’d basically used his brother as a lab rat for his experimental beverages that were dosed with chemicals he’d concocted. He would admit that it was quite invasive, and that the lack of results needed to be addressed. Elijah made a mental note to deal with it later.

Gavin snorted at his expression. “Whatever this fake coffee is you’re giving me is, I like the third blend more. This one’s just meh.”

Laughter bubbled out from Elijah’s throat, and Gavin smiled. He decided to not clarify as to whether his brother knew about the --possibly-- mind-altering drugs, though.

After a moment, Gavin looked as if he recalled something embarrassing. “You need to stop sending me clothes that I won’t wear. Seriously, your taste in clothing is horrible.”

Elijah pouted once more. Shopping for his brother was one of the few fun things he could do in his downtime.

But before he could voice out his thoughts, Gavin hastily added, “And honestly, stop giving ideas to these girls that I’m single and available.”

Elijah rolled his eyes. First the clothes and now this? As if those girls were total strangers, according to the thorough background check he had done. All of them were Gavin’s past college acquaintances and colleagues. He doesn’t understand why sending his brother gifts and playing matchmaker would be meddlesome. Elijah only wanted to help.

So, he tried to reason it out. "But you  _ are _ single and available."

"Yes, but I'm also gay!"

Elijah’s jaw dropped and both his eyebrows raised. The awkward silence was so thick it was tangible.

There was definitely a lot to take in this morning. His brother's announcement halted all thoughts and Elijah was lost for words. Honestly, androids were far easier to understand. Then again, it was incomprehensible how he could’ve missed this one, very important aspect of his brother.

Unthinkingly, he asked, "Since when?"

That prompted Gavin to throw a punch at Elijah’s arm. Fortunately, Elijah dodged it in time, but quickly raised both arms in defeat.

"Fine. Fine. No more clothes except on special occasions. And I'll send bachelors to your doorstep instead." His brother grimaced, then playfully dropped a kick to Elijah’s shin that had Elijah chuckling after he easily pushed it away.

His phone pinged. It was a ringtone that notified him of something important. Because of that, he made a mistake of turning his back on Gavin. The very second he did, his brother grabbed his top knot, stopping him from taking a step forward. 

"Fucking stop, okay?” Gavin asked with gritted teeth. When Elijah tried to reach out behind him, his brother yanked Elijah’s tie off, ruining his hairdo. “I already like someone!"

So that's what changed! The news thrilled Elijah, and he turned fast enough to face Gavin, a Cheshire grin slowly forming. Based on Gavin’s expression, he possibly looked a bit maniacal.

"Don't get any ideas," his brother warned, but it only sounded like pleading to Elijah’s ears. He groaned when Elijah’s only response was to incline his head and tap his chin mischievously. “How did it fucking get to this point?”

Elijah sighed when his phone pinged again. Sadly, all fun and games must come to an end. They both needed to get back to their work, anyway. 

He went back to his desk to look at his phone and said, “I don’t know Gavin. It’s quite an odd day. Maybe it all started with--”

All thoughts were pushed out of the window when he saw the subject line, and with one hesitant finger tap, he opened the email. 

It was a formal invitation, asking him to join as a guest speaker in the very first Human and Android Peace Convention that would take place on the day of the Android Revolution’s second-year anniversary. The event would be held in London, a place he forced himself to not step foot in or even probe at with one of his hobbies because of the potentially drastic consequences.

…

_ The phone picked up after the second ring. _

_ “Mycroft, I just wan--” _

_ “I’m very sorry, Mr Kamski, but Mr Holmes is not available at the moment nor in the foreseeable future.” _

_ “Arthur? Sir, could I please--” _

_ “Mr Kamski, since you’ve quit the program, Mr Holmes has won the position by default. You’re no longer allowed to contact him or any other Kingsman agent ever again, given that you possess critical information about the organization as a former candidate, and not one of Mr Holmes’ family.” _

_ “I know, sir. But could I at least talk to him for a minute?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Please. I need to talk to him, sir.” _

_ “Let me put it nicely. We know about your bad habits while in our program. You hacked into our system and dismantled every possible tech you could get your hands on. We allowed it back then because you had the potential of being one of our best agents, and it would further your education. Even with your distasteful background, we accepted you. We had high hopes for you. But in the end you left, on your own accord. You know what we could do. We’ve been generous enough to let you walk away with your mind intact. So, if we catch any indications that you’ve tried to infiltrate into our security system again, we could always, let's say, scramble your brains later on? And perhaps a friendly visit with one Gavin Reed would be needed. Now, is that clear?” _

_ “Crystal… sir.” _

_ “Good.” _

“Fuck’s sake, Elijah. What are you even looking at?” His brother’s annoyed tone brought him back to the present. Thankfully, Gavin didn’t appear to notice anything wrong.

The phone was plucked out of Elijah’s hands before he could do anything about it. Gavin read the email. With a contemplative look, he said, “Mhm, London. The place where that Mike Roft dude lives, right? Your training buddy in that special forces unit or some shit?”

_ Mycroft _ was the only topic Elijah could talk about in his training as a Kingsman candidate. Or, rather, the only part of his training that slipped past his lips with the least amount of lies mixed in with his stories. But of course, all of it was classified. For the sake of both their lives, Elijah kept his mouth shut and submerged himself in his projects and creations. Lost himself in them, to be more precise.

“Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes,” he corrected. He crossed his arms, more akin to a hug than a metaphorical shield to hide behind.

It had been years since he last mentioned the agent’s name out loud. His subconscious would superimpose the man onto anyone or anything it could, no matter how insignificant the similarity was, making him miss Mycroft even more. Elijah always wondered for how long Mycroft lasted as Agent Tristam. This was Mycroft Holmes, after all. The man was a genius and had probably climbed higher ranks within the Secret Service by now.

Then he noticed Gavin looking at him with scrutinizing eyes. “Here’s an idea. Do me a favor and accept it.”

Elijah’s heart stopped beating and his head snapped to attention. “I’m sorry. What?”

Like a predator that sniffed weakness from its prey, his brother grinned at him. “You heard me. Actually, book a flight tomorrow and take a vacation. And hey, maybe you could bump into that ex of yours whom you can’t seem to forget."

"Gavin. Mycroft’s a very private individual and his work requires him to be discreet."

"I don’t care. If the two of you somehow managed to work it out, you could give me some semblance of peace!”

“It’s not that easy, Gav.”

Gavin made an irritated noise and rudely shoved Elijah’s phone back at him, pushing him backward in the process.

“If it doesn’t work out, you’ve still given me a few days without you. Why can't you give me the same independence you give your plastic pricks? Do I have to spell it out for you? You’re suffocating me, Elijah!”

Elijah was stunned speechless by his brother's outburst. It took him a moment to recover, and it was too late to say anything by the time Gavin strutted towards the exit.

“Thanks for the fake coffee. See you never. And stop hacking into my police files!” 

His assistant, Chloe, an RT600 android model, came in as soon as his brother was gone.

"Do you want some whiskey, Elijah?" Chloe asked in a hushed tone. 

Elijah was grateful for her sensibility. His voice was quiet when he replied and nodded, "Yes, please."

While his assistant poured him a glass, Elijah activated the security footage onto one of his large monitor displays. He saw his brother walking out of his office before meeting with the  _ newly awakened _ RK900 who was waiting near the elevator. 

_ Agent Nines. _ He recalled that Gavin talked about him once. Then he smiled warmly when he saw how they interacted with each other. Maybe that was the change Elijah had missed.

“Your whiskey, Elijah.”

“Thank you, Chloe.”

He swirled the alcohol in his glass and contemplated Gavin’s suggestion. In reality, there was no harm in coming to London or even staying there for a few days before and after the event itself. A vacation wouldn’t hurt. 

However, the danger was within him. Would he be able to stop his curiosity from sticking its ugly head into Kingsman operations? Would he be able to stop his burning desire to look for Mycroft, now that Elijah knew how close he would be?

Of course, the answer was no.

But then again, as Gavin had said, Elijah had done all those things and more. He drank his whiskey and welcomed the burn that drowned away his sorrows. It had been seventeen years. Honestly, what was he afraid of? It wasn’t as if he was out to war with his old associates.

“Chloe.”

“Yes, Elijah?”

“Cancel all my appointments, start  _ Plan: Bastion _ , then book me a flight to London.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ship was born from a collab that's still in the works x'D  
> I've fallen for this ship hard and really got invested so... like an addict, I gotta get my fix right away and wrote my own.
> 
> Also, both of them might come off as OOC. First, I don't know Mycroft that well because I'm not a huge Sherlock fan (only watched season 1 & 2 once and the show didn't really stick with me). Even tho in my head he's the Mycroft from the TV series, this Mycroft is the sum of what I've read in Wikipedia, a few fanvids of Mycroft compilation in YouTube, and a very tiny bit from Fandom's wiki. (No Eurus, sorry.) So, yeah. Forgive me if he's too... idk arrogant here? 
> 
> For Kamski though, he could be interpreted in a lot of different ways and this is how I portray him for this fic after digging up bits and pieces about him and expounding on that. (Like that unused animated scene for example, really cemented the fact in my brain that he's on the side of androids and not a true a psychopath who wanted to watch the world burn... just a creepy smart dude who probs don't like how humanity is going down bec of -insert angst storyline here, bec look, that statue in concept art and that arm gesture in the vid is really something, wink, wink, wink-.. idk...x'D )
> 
> I'm ignoring the second Kingsman film so there are no Stateman in this story. ^^;


End file.
